


Reason and Logic

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "I'm a lawyer; Let reason and logic have their moment."





	Reason and Logic

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Reason and Logic**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Sam  
**Category(s):** EP-RELATED: SGTESGTJ  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I'm just a college student with no income so suing me will do no good whatsoever, I just do this 'cause I wish I could hug Sam when he's almost in tears about longitude and latitude.  
**Summary:** "I'm a lawyer; Let reason and logic have their moment." 

Let Reason and Logic have their moment. 

Our lives are built on Reason and Logic - not just my life, not just the lives of lawyers, but everyone's lives. Because without Logic nothing is certain, and without Reason we can't figure out why anything would be certain in the first place. 

But then again, on second thought, maybe Reason and Logic aren't as commonplace as I'd like to think, maybe they're...more fleeting than that. Because North and South can be flip-flopped for no reason other than because some cheese-day assignment decides which clearly goes against any Logic, and it's a complete lack of Reason, so... 

And Reason and Logic both would suggest that if they can't make the case in a court of law then he should be treated as innocent because he was never *proven* guilty. So that would mean he was imprisoned for perjury, which considering who he lied in front of, he deserves not only a pardon but an apology from Congress, saying "We shouldn't ever have HAD an UnAmerican Affairs Committee and we're sorry for putting you through all the trouble and needless crap." 

Reason would dictate that if a man is happily married, he doesn't need to have a mistress in an apartment in Santa Monica. And Logically, if it goes on for 27 years there would be...some kind of sign, some idea, some signal... 

But he did and there wasn't and the world keeps turning, despite the fact that I think now South is where North used to be, and maybe there is no gravity and maybe the Sun orbits the moon and maybe... 

...Maybe Reason and Logic are just shifted a little. I can hope so, at least, because that would mean that they still exist and I just have to find them again. 

~*~FIN~*~ 


End file.
